A Vampire Valentine with Bamon
by RavenShadow153
Summary: its bonnies favourite day of the year but not everything goes as planned
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Valentine**

Hey This story was written by RavenShadow153(previously known as Gothyprincess153) we are a two seperate writers(Raven and Shadow) or we write together as RavenShadow 153...Please check out our profile if you are still confused.

Bonnies POV

I woke up frome a strange dream i just had , it was abut damon and elena finaly getting together. I have no idea why but i think i felt a little bit jealous ... But enough if that, today was the best day ever, Valentines Day, and i was going to break some hearts.

In the cafeteria

"i cant believe i didnt get even one valentine request today!" i said sadly at our lunch table.

" come on bonnie ,dont be so sad, maybe some boys are just shy, besides matts been staring at you all day" said by best friend , elena. That was true but then again i have been standing next to caroline all day.

" you guys are so lucky , elena, you have stefan , tyler has already asked caroline out twice today and meredith even has a secret admirer who calls himself A". As i said this i caught meredith secretly smiling. Elena was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang, i didnt have any classes with my friends for the rest of the day so i knew i was gonna be pretty lonely ON VALENTINES DAY!

After school i went to get something out of my locker when i saw a little red not taped to the side, it read: _roses are red , violets are blue ,meet me in the woods , cause i want to dine with you_

" Finaly " i screamed , wich resulted in miss Jenson throwng a " keep it down miss mcoullag, we dont want people thinking you are a ..." at me. I never caught that last word because of the overwhelming rush of joy running through my veins.

**Please R&R and i just want to say there is another story by me with the same name but that one was a mistake so just ignore it. Hope you like it and review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R, hope you enjoy!**

Bonnies POV

I ran to my car full of excitement, this had to be Matt, it just had to. It was simple but sweet and I was way more than happy right then.

I was at the old cemetery pathway walking on for about 20 minutes when I realised, I had no idea what to do or where to go next. I was just about to panic when I saw a little red note, identical to the one in my locker, taped to a tree. It read: _Roses are red, Violets are blue, follow the arrows, because I want to see you. _I looked up to see lots of arrows taped onto trees pointing the way. _Oh Matt, I didn't I didn't know you had it in you,_ I thought smiling.

I was so excited I practically ran the whole way, only stopping when I slightly ripped my jeans on a small branch, but that didn't matter because today was going to be just perfect. I soon came to a small clearing by the lake. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful meal set up and lanterns hanging all around on the trees. At the table was a figure pouring some red liquid into glasses, but I was too overwhelmed to notice." Oh Matt, is amazing!" I said looking around.

"Matt?, what are you talking about Elena?" said a voice I knew all too well.

"Elena?"

"Bonnie!"

"Damon!"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked in unison.

" I am here to see the person who left those notes in my locker today" I said

"Wait, there must be some mistake, i put those letters in **Elena's** locker" he said

My heart sank right there. I was only here because of a stupid mistake and not because someone actually liked me." Well i guess i should go then" i said sadly.

Damon's POV

It hurt me to see my little redbird like that, what am I saying ! I am Damon Salvatore and i can have any girl i want and not some petty little witch. "well I guess I should go then " she said. Ok that was it , i couldn't help myself so i said, " wait , don't go, stay".

" I don't think so Damon, i don't want to be anyone's second choice"

"Then be my first choice, i only wanted Elena to make Stefan jealous anyway" i had a feeling she didn't believe me but she sat down anyway. Come on Damon! You have spent so much time around these humans you are starting to develop emotions again. She smiled as i took my seat and i smiled back , i think I like this emotion.

Bonnie POV

I didn't believe him when he said he only wanted Elena to make Stefan jealous but I sat down anyway and smiled at him and to my surprise he smiled back. Maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

PLEASE! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnies POV**

Surprisingly enough, talking to Damon was much easier than I expected. We actually have a lot in common and I soon found myself laughing at his lame attempts at jokes.

"Seriously witch, did you really think that MUTT was really capable of all this?"

"His name is Matt and he is capable of much more than you think!"

"Whatever... I still think you shouldn't be around MUTTS zero IQ brain cells that often"

"Hey! Mutt... I mean Matt, is very smart... and sweet" I said. I saw Damon flinch when I said that, could it be that Damon Salvatore was Jealous... No... Impossible"

**Damons POV **

Did she just say that MUTT was Sweet! How could she see that barbaric football playing LOSER as SWEET! Waite why am I caring so much? I am Damon Salvatore and i don't care about anyone, and I certainly don't get jealous!

I decided to break to silence by pouring something to drink. Watching that red liquid flow calmed me down a bit.

"Damon is that..." Bonnie started

"Relax..." I interrupted " it's not blood , just wine"

"Damon I'm only seventeen"

"Seventeen, eighteen, twenty-one... age is but a number my darling"

She smiled playfully and started to take a sip but caught sight of her watch and said, "oh no! It's getting really late my moms gonna be really worried, I should go"

"Wait I'll drive you" I said. I wasn't going to let her walk in these woods alone, I think I saw that Tyler kid somewhere here before.


End file.
